1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a method of feeding a flat plastic rope continuously into a latitudinal feed unit of a crochet machine to produce a coiled latitudinal course having a fixed width in succession, then crocheting a longitudinal wale in a short segment position of two sides of the latitudinal course with several parallel longitudinal crocheting units. Two edging ornaments can be formed each edging ornament having one end woven tightly by the wale, but cutting the knitted webbing at a middle section of the knitted webbing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The traditional edging ornament or edging umbrella uses straight herbage plant as raw material, woven by manpower and fixed it on the bamboo support. However, either its selection of raw material or weaving edging, may waste time & workload, its cost is also very high.
However, th past improved method, though it replaced the strip raw material of edging ornament with plastic tope, its leveling off and fixing still relies on manpower, some plastic ropes cannot be leveled off and paralleled accordingly, furthermore, its manufacturing speed is slow and production cost is also very high.
Thereby, inventor of this case has developed this method and device to weave edging ornament with plastic rope (application Ser. No. 10/187,611; U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,384). This case uses plastic rope with selected color to weave the plastic rope as cloth by plain weave of loom and the distance between weaving segments is confirmed in accordance with the required weave length; then cut off near one side of woven segment, so that each unit of the plastic knitted webbing has the cut remaining lines and edging segment at two sides of the woven segment, again heat the cut remaining lines with a heating device at least once beneath the knitted webbing, so the cut remaining lines may be fused mutually and fixed, based on these steps, the edging ornament is made accordingly.
Of course, this U.S. Ser. No. 10/187,611 patent case can replace most of the manpower to pack up strip raw material and also be economical, however, it demands one heating device to fuse and fix the cut remaining lines, except the disadvantage of processing procedure and increase of cost, the problem mainly is the operational result of fusing by heating since it cannot ensure each cut remaining line can be tightly fused as required. When the cut remaining lines are palletized too high and there is less temperature or torn by strong force, its unwoven and packed single line may drop off from the fused point so that the cut remaining lines around there may be dropping, the appearance of product may be damaged or lose function, therefore, it is earnestly required to get improved.
Due to the disadvantage existed in his former patent, the inventor has made an improved facture described in this invention, in which: